dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Broly
Bowser vs Broly is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty fifth DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 15! Super Mario Bros. vs Dragonball Z! Some villains come with a naturally strong presence on the battlefield. This time around, two of the biggest heavyweights are in a fight to death, which one is the mightiest? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Bowser sat on his throne in the castle. Why? Why was it that no matter what elaborate plot he put out, Mario and Luigi always ''had an answer. He sulked in his seat until a Hammer Bro rushed into the room. "Your excellency!" he began, panting. Bowser frowned at the minion. "Speak, solider." he granted, but before another word could be spoken, the roof caved in around them. "WHAT IS THAT?" Bowser roared in confusion, scrambling outside. He then saw a well built figure laying waste to the Kingdom, squashing Koopas and Goombas and kicking Lakitu across the sky. "HEY, BUB! THIS IS ''MY ''KINGDOM! AND I DON'T TAKE TOO KINDLY TO PEOPLE INTERFERING IN MY PLANS!" Bowser yelled, catching Broly's attention. Broly ceased the attacks and looked down on Bowser. "Finally! The closest thing to a challenge in this place!" '''Here we go! ' Immediately, Broly rushed Bowser and clobbered the Koopa King with stiff punches and kicks. Bowser swatted at Broly, but failed to land physical responses that way. Instead, he shrunk back into his shell and used his Whirling Fortress technique, throwing Broly away. Bowser then used his fiery breath to scorch Broly, but using an Energy Shield, this was blocked. Broly then threw down Ki Blasts at Bowser, which forced the king into a quick dodge. Bowser then leaped at Broly, swinging with a stiff claw that nicked Broly on the shoulder. Bowser then attempted a Bowser Bomb, but he was caught in the air and thrown back at his castle's exterior wall. Bowser hit hard but used his natural toughness to get straight back up. Bowser laughed, and began throwing hammers at Broly. The attacks were met with Ki Blasts, but Bowser used that distraction to mask his real attack: a dropkick. Broly was smashed into nearby item blocks, seeing coins spill out next to him. But this really angered the Saiyan more than anything and he furiously sped back at Bowser. Bowser never had a chance to block the attack, and was hit with a nasty lariat. The king landed on his back, but he breathed fire on Broly to prevent a follow up. Bowser got back to his feet sharpish and jumped at Broly, grabbing the Saiyan by the throat before attempting a full on body slam. The two grappled in the air, trading punches which saw teeth go flying until they both smashed into the ground with deadly force. Bowser was the first to respond with an attack, using a Bowser Bomb and trying to flatten Broly but the Saiyan used a Gigantic Slam, timing it to follow Bowser and land just after the Koopa King. Broly landed hard on top of Bowser, squashig him under his weight. "You're just as pathetic as that red cap wearing plumber I squashed." Broly remarked. Wait, WHAT? ''Bowser was livid. "That was ''my ''arch nemesis. ''I ''am the one who was supposed to crush him!" Bowser than realised that he had also just been called pathetic. The king roared, throwing Broly from his back and making him crash into the castle wall. "If I can't crush Mario, I'll just have to crush the one who beat him!" A flamethrower style attack then met an energy wave that Broly used. The attacks collided in the air and both heavyweights decided it was time to put their bodies on the line. Bowser rushed with a shoulder tackle and Broly flew in with a Lariat. Both powerhouses locked up, failing to out muscle their counterpart but Broly began taking to the air for leverage. Bowser held on, but was ultimately headbutted to the ground by the Saiyan. Broly then fired the Eraser Cannon, which dealt a massive amount of damage to Bowser. The Koopa King roared in pain, collapsing to a knee on the ground and Broly hovered above him. "Pitiful." Broly spat, preparing a second Eraser Cannon but Bowser had summoned something. It was a Grand Star, and Bowser swallowed it and stole the star's power. Bowser began to grow, laughing smugly as he now outgrew Broly. "I'M HUGE!" Bowser announced, swatting at Broly. The Saiyan slammed into a wall of the castle again, and slid down before Bowser. The Koopa King leaped in the air and stomped on the ground several times to create shockwaves which also caught Broly. Bowser then roared, a roar that felt like it shook the skies. In response, several meteorites fell from the sky towards Broly. The Saiyan flew at the nearest one and punched it towards Bowser, who punched it to the floor in response. Bowser then tried raining down fire in his larger form but Broly got behind him and applied a Bone Crusher hold on Bowser's neck. Bowser struggled, unable to shake the Saiyan off straight away and tried backing him into a hill. Broly then flew before Bowser and used his Telekinesis to trip him. Broly then flew upwards and began his transformation into a Super Saiyan. Now with increased strength and confidence, Broly began charging up a Gigantic Omega. Bowser stood himself up just as the attack rained down on him. He roared in pain as the attack smashed him through the hill, forcing it to collapse. Broly hovered in front of the rubble, and quickly had to dodge when Bowser reemerged with a Whirling Fortress. The pair delivered flying punches, which met in the air and forced them into a stalemate. Broly fired Ki at Bowser's face, but the Koopa King countered the attack with fire. Bowser then chinned Broly, punching him into the air and flying after him. Broly pulled up an Energy Shield which blocked Bowser's punch. Broly tried to use this as an opening to flatten Bowser, but the Koopa King was having none of that and grabbed the Super Saiyan, he then leaped in the air and landed on top of him with all his weight. Broly tried to scramble away, but Bowser flattened him with a Bowser Bomb, dealing great damage. But this wasn't enough to see him off; Broly was back to his feet and launched an Eraser Cannon to cover his ascent. Bowser dodged the attack and flew right after Broly. The two were now astonishingly high up, and Bowser looked for a quick finish with a meteor shower. The rocks fell around the two combatants, but Broly managed to destroy them. Broly then delivered a stiff punch to Bowser, and he began trying to tear the turtle's horns away. Bowser retreated into his shell, and then delivered a nastly dropkick to Broly's ribs. The Super Saiyan slammed into the side of a mountain, where he was lodged. Bowser then rushed into him, shell first. The spikes impaled the Super Saiyan, and Bowser used the Whirling Fortress to throw severed Broly remains across the area. '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Bowser! Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Strength themed battles Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Season Finale Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Dragon Ball Z Vs Mario Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs